


Apotheosis

by Basileus_Monomakhos



Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [10]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Historical References, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Multilingual, Music, Musical References, Musicals, Mythology References, Show Choir, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basileus_Monomakhos/pseuds/Basileus_Monomakhos
Summary: They were not one of those cliché star-crossed lovers. They're just not.But then, Stiles couldn't fathom what's happening if they're not...?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Apotheosis

**Author's Note:**

> Notable vocal casts:
> 
> Theo : Michael Arden  
> Stiles : Andy Mientus  
> Jackson : Colton Haynes  
> Sebastian : Grant Gustin  
> Logan : Hunter Parrish  
> Jeff : Riker Lynch  
> Nick : Curt Mega  
> Lydia : Idina Menzel  
> Allison : Melissa Benoist  
> Aiden&Ethan : Jonathan Groff  
> Isaac : Skylar Astin  
> Scott : Anthony Rapp  
> Danny : Will Chase  
> Malia : Nicole Kidman  
> Kira : Catherine Zeta Jones  
> Wes : Telly Leung  
> Tracy : Vanessa Hudgens  
> Mason : Jesse L. Martin  
> Liam : John Gallagher Jr.  
> Derek Hale : Norbert Leo Butz

_“Thank you, Mister Smythe, you'll hear from us." The head Warbler banged his gavel and send the newbie out of the door, "Any thoughts, fellow Warblers?"_

_"I think we could safely say that he has secured his spot in the Warblers." Another council member spoke up."_

_"I have to agree, his rendition of_ Corner Of The Sky _was almost flawless." The head Warbler nodded._

_"You know what, I'm sick of all these." Logan Wright declared as he stood up in annoyance._

_"Excuse me?" The mentioned council member asked._

_"Why yes, esteemed council member David Sullivan, I have a problem with what we're doing." Logan said sarcastically, "We spend the whole semester doing only two musicals..."_

_"_ Rent _is a masterpiece, and there's nothing wrong with_ Godspell _." The head Warbler interrupted._

 _"I'm not finished yet, council head Wesley Montgomery!" Logan growled, "Sure, I have nothing against musicals and I personally love_ Rent _. But on the other hand, it made people believe that we are a musical club while in reality we are not. Also, I don't think doing_ Godspell _over and over again here would be appropriate as most of the Warblers, as well as most of the school, are irreligious!"_

_"And what's you suggestion?" The third council member, Sean Powell asked._

_"I suggest that we do individual show tunes instead of full musicals, and we should also do several Top 40 numbers as well."_

_"Your suggestion would be considered, Warbler Wright." Sean said._

_"Oh, and if the next guy walk in and start to belt out Stephen Schwartz? I'll personally rip his throat out with my bare hands." He hissed as he sat down again._

_"What's wrong with you?" Reed Van Kamp asked in confusion._

_"What?"_

_"I mean, you're always so calm, sometimes even too calm." Jeff Sterling said, "Which makes your outburst even more worrying."_

_"I'm allowed to snap, you know." Logan rolled his eyes, "Now, the auditioner walks in, we should stay quiet."_

_"Greetings, prestigious Warblers." The new guy said with humbleness, "My name is Theo Raeken and I'll be singing_ Beautiful City _from Stephen Schwartz's Broadway musical,_ Godspell _."_

_"Great, the floor is yours now." Wes said._

_"Logan, no matter how awful he is, please do not go full berserk at him..." Reed whispered._

* * *

_Theo Raeken needed coffee, like right now._

_He also needed to leave Dalton for a while. Don't get him wrong, he loved Dalton, it's much better than the hell he once called home, but spending every single day on campus was not a option, also he's frustrated by Logan's mysterious mood swings—most of the times he was cold and reserved, yet on rare occasions he would be showering his unfortunate companions with his wrath—and Sebastian's intense rivalry. So here he was, more than a hour away from Westerville, in a decent café named Lima Beans. The place seemed to be popular around the town, as there's quite a few people waiting in a line in front of the counter._

_As he walked forward in the line, he overheard someone sitting at a table close to him talking._

_"...yes, Isaac, Vocal Adrenaline annihilated us on that stage, but you don't have to act like the world is over." A boy said to his friend._

_Theo blinked at the voice. Countertenor, definitely a countertenor._

_"We only got runner up." His companion, known as Isaac, replied sullenly._

_"We have another year." The countertenor replied, "It's known that Vocal Adrenaline is on their decline. We'll defeat The Tweedles once and for all next year."_

_So the others said. But after their Regionals performance it's clear to everyone that Vocal Adrenaline was at the zenith of their power, better than many show choirs could ever wish to be, and would haunt the competitions for years to come._

_"Yeah, tell that to the rest of New Directions. We are literally falling apart."_

_So they're in that... Nude Erections? Hmm, interesting. Come to think of it, it's probably New Directions. It's a high school club after all._

_"Now Isaac you just fell right into their trap. Their goal was to demoralise us so that we can't perform as good as them."_

_"Please, we may be in a better place next time, but in no way could we match their dancing and The Tweedles' vocal ability." Isaac scoffed._

_"That's what rehearsals are for."_

_They have a countertenor, precious to any show choir. If the NDs could utilize his potential, they do stand a chance against Vocal Adrenaline._

_"Let's go, we're gonna be late to our lacrosse practice."_

_"Not that I have anything to do in that team. I used to believe it was Jackson who benched me every time, but now it's clear that Coach Finstock just recruited me as a benchwarmer."_

_The countertenor and his friend stood up and left the Lima Beans. Theo realized he didn't even know that boy's name._

_So a random rendezvous it is, forget about him because the Warblers have no countertenor._

_"Theo Raeken, I suppose?"_

_A unfamiliar voice derailed his train of thought. Theo turned around to find a middle-aged man in a pilot jacket. But wait a second here, he know this man..._

_"And you must be Deucalion Louping, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline." Theo said in awe._

_"Guilty as charged." The man smirked._

_"I saw Vocal Adrenaline's most recent performance online." Theo said excitedly,_ _"Your club's rendition of_ Bohemian Rhapsody _was absolutely spectacular, it probably set the golden standard of show choir competition for years to come. Also, your lead vocalists are extremely talented I must say."_

_"Thanks, I'm flattered. But I'm here today not to talk about the Steiner twins, but to talk with you and your talent."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes, you, but also the Warblers in general."_

_"Not being offensive, but why me? I'm new here, I only joined Dalton and the Warblers less than two months ago."_

_"Yet you rose into prominence in those few weeks, got your first solo song already, aren't that impressive?"_

_"Maybe they were just eager to hear a new voice?" Theo suggested._

_"You have the talent in you, Mr. Raeken." The coach said instead, "Working for a show choir for several years gives me the ability to recognize one swiftly."_

_"If you want to recruit me into the Vocal Adrenaline, then sorry, no, I'm quite content being in the Warblers."_

_"In fact, I don't." Deucalion replied, "I have no intention to bring a talented guy into a sinking ship since I would resign after Nationals."_

_"Really? But why?" Theo asked in surprise._

_"I may not be the wisest person alive, but I could feel the change in the wind. So I think it's my time to leave on the top, to live a life rather than play a part."_

_"So where would you go after your resignation?"_

_"New York, I suppose, it's the center of the universe after all." The man replied, "Of course, if Dalton and the Warblers don't hire me first."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"When I said I could see talents, I was not lying. The Warblers is a very talented group, I would be honoured to be your advisor."_

_"But wait a second here, besides the fact that the Warblers don't have a coach, we don't need any tutor, we are a group based solely on our interest in singing, not trophy seeking souless robots like Vocal Adrenaline, there's no need for us to hire anyone if we don't participate in any competitions." Theo replied._

_"And why don't you? With proper training and your talents, the Warblers could place in Nationals with no efforts." The coach questioned._

_"The Warblers never performed in any kind of competition before."_

_"Well, there's a first to anything. I can't see why the Warblers can't try."_

_Theo hummed in response._

_"Well, as delighted this conversation is, I have to leave or I'll be late to the rehearsal." The man handed him a piece of paper, "Here's my phone number. Call me if the Warblers decide to accept my offer, there's no harm considering it anyway."_

_"I think I will, thank you a lot."_

_"Anytime." Deucalion said and walked out of the shop, leave Theo in his deep thoughts._

_The Warblers were ambitious, to say at least, they would jump to take this opportunity. As for Logan, considering his position as the lead soloist the Warblers would bestow more power upon him if they have to rely on him to win. The major obstacle would be the council. Wes would be defending their heritage of course. But there's actually a way to get what he wants._

_Theo was aware of his manipulation talent, having to exploit this particular skill multiple times last year, so he could use the council members' ambitions to gain their support._

_But their ambitions could also be their Achilles' heel, blinded and driven by it, no one could promise the Warblers won't make a important decision wrong. It's a fine line on the edge if he were to walk along this route._

_On the other hand, if they actually win anything, this could also be his glory._

_"Can I help you?" The barista said, shocking him out of his trance._

_"I'll have a medium drip with cinnamon, please."_

* * *

"I think Theo could sing this song better than the original artist." Corey declared.

"It's not exactly in my natural register." Theo protested. But he was largely ignored as the council continued to deify him.

"Enough, I'm tired of this." Theo stood up in annoyance.

"Indeed. Maybe we should all just sit back and let you pick the songs you want to sing." Logan said sarcastically.

"Right, that's what I'm talking about, I'm tired of the Warblers always revolving around me."Theo continued, "Council members, please make sure that everything I'm about to say is written down in the official minutes."

"Noted." Nolan replied.

"We're about to lose at Regionals." Theo declared.

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you insane?"

The Warblers erupted into questions of disbelief.

"I am incredibly grateful for the belief you thrust upon me ever since I was elected the lead soloist as a junior member who joined the group only a semester earlier, to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year." Theo continued as Josh banged the gavel to silence the questions in disarray, "But I do believe that we haven't been able to exploit the full potential of our group, by letting me dominate the vocals and lead us to face opponents I know I can't defeat on my own. That's why I propose that we should showcase other talents in our group, not just in competitions, but in everyday performances as well."

"You are the lead singer for a reason, Warbler Theo." Nolan replied.

"I'm just saying, the lead vocalist doesn't necessarily have to be the sole vocalist." Theo was getting impatient.

"And why don't we just play flutes on the stage instead?" Corey snarked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to say something." Logan suddenly stood up as well.

"Please continue." Josh gestured.

"Now, please allow me to tell a story first. Not even thirty years ago, Dalton was divided into four houses, causing everlasting rivalries to spark." Logan said calmly, "The feud between two of them escalated, several lame pranks evolved into open hostility, which caused the death of a Warbler, and it almost shut down the school, if the school administration hadn't take any actions." He continued as he walked to the center of the room, "They dissolved the houses, which were dated back to the very foundation of academy."

"What's your point, Warbler Logan?"

"If something embedded in the Dalton traditions so deep as that could be uprooted, then why can't us the Warblers change as well?" Logan replied, "Especially when we already changed before. When our group was founded, we were supposed to be a roundtable conference, but now we have a council; we've never participated in any competitions until the proposal of Warbler Theo. Let's face it, a large portion of our rules was established in 1891, which was ages ago. Time has changed, so must we, or our archaic system would fail sooner or later."

"You do have a point." Corey admitted reluctantly.

"And again, Triumvirate wannabes, the Warblers is not ruled by your dictatorship. I, therefore, request a formal vote regarding Warbler Theo's proposal." Logan finished as he sat down.

"Okay, point of order." Josh banged his gavel to silence the discussions, "A vote. Who is in favour of Warbler Theo and Warbler Logan's proposal for a more diversified vocal lead?"

Slowly, yet surely, every Warbler raised their hand.

"Then, motion passed."

"So Theo, what exactly is your plan?" Nick questioned.

"I'm thinking that we could change _What Kind Of Fool_ into a solo, and _Raise Your Glass_ into a group number." Theo replied, "If it's fine with the council, I'd like to hold an audition tomorrow to select the soloists for the group number."

"Of course." Josh replied, "Anyone who wish to audition please sign your name on this slip of paper." On his words, Sebastian, Logan and Niff stood up to sign up.

"We have to rewrite our set list arrangements, if not the whole list itself." Nolan reminded, "Logan, Jon, Theo, I expect you to finish your alterations before this Friday so that we have enough time to rehearse."

"It will be done." Logan promised as he finished signing his name.

"And if there's nothing more to add, the council declare this meeting over." Josh banged his gavel.

"But yes, actually, we do have one more tradition to cement." Theo grinned.

* * *

"Alright, let's do the whole combination again, from the top, five, six, seven, eight!" Jackson commanded.

 **Jackson:**  
Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire ( **New Directions:** Oh whoa)  
And I can't quench my desire ( **New Directions:** Oh whoa)  
Don't you know that I'm burning up for ( **New Directions:** Oh whoa) your love?  
You're not convinced that ( **New Directions:** Oh whoa) that is enough  
I put myself in this position ( **New Directions:** Oh whoa)  
And I deserve the imposition ( **New Directions:** Oh whoa)

 **Jackson with Boys:**  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
And this pounding in my heart just won't die  
I'm burning up  
Oh oh oh!

I'm burning up, burning up for your love ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
For your love ( **Boys:** Oh, oh, ohhh)

You're always closing the door  
Well that only makes me want you more

 **Jackson:**  
And day and night, I cry for your love ( **Girls:** I bet you do)  
You're not convinced that that is enough

 **Jackson with Boys:**  
To justify my wanting you

 **Jackson with New Directions:**  
Now tell me what you want me to do

I'm not blind and I know

That you want to want me

 **Jackson with Boys:**  
But you can't let go ( **Girls:** You can't let go!)

 **Jackson:**  
Come on, let go! ( **Girls:** Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm burning up)

 **Jackson with Boys:**  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
For your love ( **Boys:** Oh, oh, ohhh)

 **Jackson:**  
Do you wanna see me down on my knees?  
Or bending over backwards; now, would you be pleased?

 **Jackson with Boys:**  
Unlike the others, I'd do anything  
I'm not the same, I have no shame ( **Girls:** Oh, oh, oh)  
I'm on fire!

 **New Directions:**  
Hah, hah, hah, hah  
Hah, hah, hah, hah

 **Jackson:**  
Ohhh!

 **Jackson with Boys:**  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
( **Stiles:** I'm burning up for your love!) ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
I'm burning up ( **Lydia:** I'm burning up!)  
Burning up for your love ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
For your love ( **Stiles:** Oh, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
( **Boys:** Oh, oh, ohhh)

 **Boys:**  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love ( **Stiles:** I'm burning up for your love!)  
( **Girls:** I'm burning up) ( **Jackson:** Yeah, I'm burning up)  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love ( **Jackson:** Burning up for your love!)  
( **Girls:** I'm burning up) I'm burning up ( **Lydia:** Yeah, I'm burning up!)  
Burning up for your love ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)

 **Jackson:**  
You know you got me burning up, baby ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
You know you got me burning up, baby ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
( **Boys:** I'm burning up, burning up for your love)  
( **Lydia:** I'm burning up) ( **Girls:** I'm burning up)  
Burning up for your love! ( **Boys:** Oh, oh, ohhh) 

As they finished the song, a sudden wave of applause rang in the auditorium. The group turned their attention to the entrance, where stood a handsome stranger cladded in leather, wearing a pair of large sunglasses and a beret hat, clapping with a grin.

"Spy!!" Lydia screamed. The others rolled their eyes in response.

"Excuse me, who you may be?" Allison stepped forward and asked.

"Wow, when Sebastian told me this outfit could conceal my identity, I was dubious." The newcomers grinned and took off his sunglasses and hat, revealing the face of his boyfriend.

"Theo? What are you doing here?" He asked in astonishment.

"For once, Lydia, you're not wrong." Isaac muttered under his breath.

"You forgot, Stiles? Warblers' tradition of course!"

"That's supposed to be a tradition?" Stiles questioned incredulously.

"Tradition?" Lydia questioned.

"The Warblers would sneak into their future competition site in advance to sing a number." Jackson spoke into her ear with a whisper.

"Stiles knows that." Theo grinned, "We've done that once before."

"And Sebastian sang _Stand_ on the stage, yes I remember." Stiles mumbled.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Scott questioned.

"I thought it was a one-time thing!" Stiles retorted, "Also, don't call me dude."

"You said this is a Warblers' tradition." Kira stepped in, "Well, where are the other Warblers?"

Theo smirked in response, he snapped his fingers and then banged his fist on the door.

Sebastian appeared in a green polo shirt with a popped collar–what the hell?–behind him, along with Logan, who was dressed up to the nines. The others also appeared, but they were only in the Dalton uniform.

"Sebastian, take that goddamned shirt off and put a blazer on, your fashion sense is driving me crazy. Also, Logan, when I told you we should dress up I mean in disguise, not in suit and tie."

"How am I suppose to blend into the public school if I show any fashion sense." Sebastian smirked.

"Not like you have any mannerisms to begin with, frat boy wannabe."

"As if you are any better, Theo gangster."

"Criticizing your own fashion choice right now, huh?"

"Touché, if only you have any actual fashion to be criticized."

"You two, shut up." Logan growled.

"Right, we are here for business." Theo said while silencing Sebastian with a glare, "As you probably know now, we are here to sing a number on your stage, which happens to be where Regionals would be held."

"Alright...? We could leave for a little while to let you perform?" Isaac said uncertainly, the other NDs were leaving the stage to the Warblers already.

"Ah, no, we would enjoy some audiences actually." Sebastian crackled.

"Say, Sebastian, how about you lead the number?"

"Thought you'll never ask." The meerkat smirked and jumped on the stage, the other Warblers followed closely behind. They stood in a formation with their backs facing the audience, and Sebastian, who was standing in the very back of the group turned around as the intro part started.

( _Sebastian_ , **Nick** , The Warblers)

Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch  
Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch

Sebastian walked through the whole group and ended up in the front of it when he started to sing.

 _Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya_  
_Come on and let me sneak you out_  
_And have a celebration, a celebration_  
_The music up, the window's down_  
_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool_  
_And we know it too_ (know it too)  
_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool_  
_So tonight_

Several Warbler jumped up across the whole upstage, over the others who sat on the steps, signalling the start of a chorus verse.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun _  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love _  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone _  
_Tonight let's get some _  
_And live while we're young _

Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh

_Wanna live while we're young_

Woahhh oh oh oh

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

Several Warblers did a cartwheel flip and a backflip towards the sides, the others performed a barrel roll in the centre.

Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch

_Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never_  
_Don't over-think, just let it go_  
_And if we get together, yeah, get together_  
_Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh_  
_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool_  
_So tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_   
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_   
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_   
_Tonight let's get some_   
_And live while we're young_

Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh

_Wanna live while we're young_

Woahhh oh oh oh

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_And girl, you and I,_  
_We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_

Nick Duval stepped forward to sing a solo line, the Warblers accompanied him with a leg flip.

**I wanna live while we're young**

We wanna live while we're young

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_   
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_   
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

Tonight let's get some

_**And live while we're young** _

The song's final chorus was accompanied by the Warblers flashing classical boyband moves across the stage.

Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met

_But let's pretend it's love_   
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_   
_Tonight let's get some_

_**And live while we're young** _

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young **(Wanna live!)** ( _Come on)_  
Wanna live, wanna live

_Wanna live while we're young_

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young **(Wanna live while we're young)**

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

The song finished in dead silence as the NDs were either too shocked or too busy freaking out (Lydia) to applaud.

"Well, thank you for the auditorium, New Directions." Sebastian smirked, ending the uncomfortable silence, "Not quite as good as Dalton's, but good enough for a public school, which I can't stand the stench of."

"Goodbye guys, see you tonight on Skype, Stiles." Theo winked as the Warblers marched out of the auditorium.

"What, in the name of bloody hell was that?" Jackson asked in astonishment.

"That." Stiles replied shakily, "Is what happened the Warblers finally stopped bickering between themselves."

"Why don't you warn us in advance?" Scott questioned.

"I was not a spy, Scott."

"Anyone recorded that choreography? They were simply flawless." Aiden asked.

"That's all you care about, Aiden, really?" Lydia glared at her boyfriend, "We were spied on! Out opponents saw our performance for Regionals!"

"Well, there goes a good song for Regionals." Kira lamented.

"Right, the Warblers must have heard us singing." Scott agreed, "We have to sing another song. Not that much of a deal actually, we have almost two weeks, more than enough to come up with a new one."

"Funny, you seem to forget why we're singing Madonna in the first place." Jackson retorted.

"Yes, because it's the only song Lydia and Stiles could agree on." Scott snapped back, "So why are you yelling at me?"

"Boys could we not." Allison sighed, "I'm sure we could reach an agreement soon."

"Me as well." Lydia commented, "Because I have no intention to spend another week to argue with a certain someone that _Spring Awakening_ is not appropriate for a high school show choir."

"Like I have any interest in rescuing you from your Sondheimian dystopia." Stiles shot back with a glare.

"Please stop arguing, you two, we have a lot of work to do, like coming up with a new set list and rehearse said set list so that we could actually compete with Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers." Allison intervened again.

"And we have to do something in retaliation of the Warblers' aggression." Isaac declared.

"Don't worry, I have a great plan in my mind." Ethan grinned.

* * *

Theo walked into the common room and found Logan on his own.

"So you kicked Jon out, I heard."

"I don't need him and his skillset right now."

"Should I be concerned because that means you haven't even started to arrange the harmonies?"

"Maybe you should. There must be some sort of songwriter's block happening here."

"Care to elaborate so that I may actually help you?"

"There's practically no way to rearrange _Raise Your Glass_ as a group number." Logan said with hints of annoyance, "I tried every way I could think of to allocate the lyrics among a group, but none worked without sacrificing the integrity or the aesthetics of the song."

"But we can't have a group number without multiple soloists." Theo concluded, "Yeah, I see the dilemma now."

"Maybe I'll be better at this if I could feel something." Logan said, mostly to himself.

"Are you implying what's in my mind right now?" Theo asked suspiciously.

"It depends."

"Oh no, don't you dare stop taking you medication."

"You have no idea what I'm experiencing now. I just want to feel something to show me I'm alive, to have normal emotions." Logan retorted.

"We talked about this before, Logan." Theo sighed, "your mental stability is not a joke."

"Help me solve the problems, then." Logan growled.

"If I may." Theo grinned, "A bit more Rouge!"

Logan stayed silent for a minute or two before he suddenly began to scribble down lyrics on his notepad.

"I can't believe I never thought of this before." He said to himself.

"We could let Niff..." Theo chimed in.

"And then you would be..."

"Maybe you should..."

"Fine, but in the end..."

"Give this part to..."

"Let Sebastian have..."

"Arrange the whole thing into a eight-part harmony..."

"And we're done." Logan declared, "This is perfect."

"Need me to call Jon in again?"

"That would be appreciated." Logan replied, "Even more so if you could stay."

"Sorry, but no. I already have a plan, and if I don't leave Dalton in fifteen minutes I would be late."

"At least tell Sebastian he would be needed before you leave."

"Will do. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a date." Theo smirked before leaving the commons.

* * *

"I still can't believe my boyfriend declared war on us." Stiles muttered.

"You're still dating?" Malia questioned.

"Last time I checked." Stiles replied, "I didn't save him from the claws of Jackson yesterday for nothing."

"I stand by my decision to maim him." Jackson replied offhandedly by the piano.

"You were just jealous that you can't walk in on me making out because I always lock my door."

"Don't know what you are talking about."

"Anyway, after we escaped the wrath of the Basilisk, we went up to my room, co-choreographed a dance for the Jellicle Ball...

 _"Miguel, play_ The Jellicle Ball _from_ Cats _."_

_"Miguel? You named your household AI Miguel?"_

_"Jackson named him, partially as the revenge of me spying on him and Ethan dating."_

_"You never thought of changing it?"_

_"Now, don't look at me like that, sir. I tried to hack into the bot, but clearly someone's one step ahead of me and get Danny to upgrade the security, so naturally I failed. And shouldn't we be dancing?"_

"And then we, uh, you know..."

"You mean, danced on the floor or danced in your bed?" Lydia narrowed her eyes, "You know what, don't answer that, ever."

"Do answer that." Erica smirked.

"Like dear Lydia said, no."

"So what happened in the Stilinski tent last night, Jackson?" She turned towards another ear witness.

"No comments." Jackson replied while tapping the F5 key repeatedly.

"Did your dad caught you when you tried to sneak your birdie out of your house or not."

"Erica!" Stiles yelled, completely mortified, "That most definitely did not happen!"

Thankfully, someone finally decided to save him from endless humiliation and embarrassment.

"Guys, I know you can't do that Madonna number anymore, so today we'll brainstorm our set list for Regionals." Mr. Hale walked into the room.

"Mr. Hale, I propose that..."

"I object!" Stiles jumped up to cut Lydia off.

"I'm not finished yet, Stiles." She glared back, "Anyway, what I am saying is we could write our own songs for Regionals."

"You mean like... original songs?" Isaac furrowed his brow.

"Exactly."

"Let me be honest, this idea is awful." Erica snarked, "Imagine what would happen if the evil chihuahua and the female basilisk both sing awesome songs in Regionals while we only have second rated songs that no one ever heard of."

"Anyone who think this is the most stupid idea so far please raise your hand." Scott said. Several members raised their hands with him.

"Yes, we will not be singing like Theo or Tracy." Jackson suddenly spoke up, "We will better. Because our song would be using our own words and music, coming from our own experiences and expressing our own feelings."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Lydia said excitedly, "Jackson, maybe we could write the songs together."

"Wait a minute here, suddenly you two are monopolizing the original songs? No way, I think everyone should have a chance to write a song." Stiles spoke again.

"Stiles' right, we can do this." Danny said, "What do you say, Mr. Hale?"

"Then we'll do original songs for Regionals." The teacher declared.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was livid.

No, not exactly, as that's most definitely an understatement.

Just weeks ago, his position as the balancer of the Warblers was more secure than ever. Anyone who could post a threat to him either left Dalton or didn't care about the Warblers enough to combat him. The others were just powerless.

He was humbled when he watched in shellshocked horror as Theo Raeken manipulated his way up and undermined the council in a single blow.

Damn boy was in love for too long to let Sebastian recollect how formidable an enemy he truly is. The chihuahua threw off his disguise to reveal a chimera.

He could align himself with that cinnamon-loving son-of-Echidna, and have himself a valuable ally, but what fun would that be?

Status quo was not available either. The balance in the team was broken irreversibly. But as an old order was set ablaze, a new order must rise, and he rather castrate himself than living not as the judge of the Warblers, but as a peasant under that chihuahua.

Maybe not necessarily...

He could, for instance continue his old way. He knew Theo and Logan were in cahoots, with a few carefully chosen implications, he could turn Stiles into a ally. Not that he would believe him over his boyfriend though, for several obvious reasons.

For one, Logan Wright is an emotionless freak, he's probably even celibate, not a good choice for the alleged cheating rumours. Also, that could backfire at him easily.

So that left one option open. That is, to join the rank of his enemies and destroy them from within. To do so, he need every potential ally he could find, especially the council. He could usurp what Theodore already created and reap it's benefits for himself.

But before that, the Warblers must win. People tend to find heroes on the losing side, yet praise leaders on the winning team. If the Warblers lost, the council's position would be weakened even further, and that would not be as fun as he thinks.

Well then, Theodore Raeken, you just find yourself a new best friend. Anyway, _après moi, le déluge_!

Just not now.

Sebastian thought as he stepped into the commons, where that chihuahua was practicing his Regionals number.

"It won't work, Logan." Theo said in frustration, "This song is perfect in many aspects but I simply can't do it any justice."

"Well, don't know if you heard of it or not, but rumour has it that the Warblers just became a theocracy." Sebastian smirked.

"Sebastian, if you have nothing to say except puns with no class at all, then just shut up."

"So, how can I help?"

"And why would you want to? We're in the same team, yes, but you never treated me like your teammate before."

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't begin choreographing before the set list is decided by you."

"It's not like you take your position seriously anyway, you would just give the task to Jeff and spend the nights out in some bars." Theo retorted.

"Touché."

"There you go."

"Do you trust me, Theodore?" Sebastian asked abruptly.

"Not exactly, consider that your greatest interest is to steal from me, be it the lead soloist, the lacrosse captain or my boyfriend." Theo glared.

"Judging by the fact that he rarely manipulates you, I shall say yes." Logan suddenly chimed in.

"Well, good to know. I have something to say, then."

"Fine, say what you have to say."

"Let's say, you are currently starring in this new Broadway jukebox musical, let's call it _Dalton._ " Sebastian started with his trademark smirk.

Theo simply snorted.

"Now, your character, let's say, Blaine Anderson, need to sing _What Kind Of Fool_. The character just broke up with his boyfriend, say, Logan."

"Hey!" Mentioned boy protested, "I won't date him!"

"Thank you so much, I was about to say the same." Theo retorted.

"But you, Theo Raeken is madly in love. How could you act like a brokenhearted convincing enough to relate to the audience?"

"By being professional."

"Exactly. Yes, being personal in a performance is necessary for a unique interpretation, but before that you have to be professional." Sebastian explained, "So when you can't personally relate to the song, tap into its emotions in a professional angle."

"And how can I possibly grasp its core if I haven't lived like Barbra Streisand or Barry Gibb?"

"You lived as well, Theodore. So don't force yourself to feel something, when you stand on that stage your talent will tell you what to do."

* * *

"I formally call this meeting into order." Lydia declared.

"No you can't as well as don't have any power to declare such a thing, now sit back and wait with us." Scott sighed.

"We have something to announce." Ethan marched into the room, his brother right behind him.

"Our plan is executed." Aiden said.

"Which means, we successfully demoralised the Warblers." Ethan explained.

"Could we trust you two in this? You don't have the best record." Isaac asked.

"Those two dismantled the triarchy that most of us once considered indestructible in a single action." Stiles reminded him, "I would definitely consider them criminal masterminds."

"You know, 'those two' are right here." Aiden called.

"What have you done exactly?" Kira questioned.

"We may have leaked the Warblers' set list to Vocal Adrenaline." Ethan admitted.

"That's a low blow." Jackson frowned.

"It's not like Vocal Adrenaline could use it, they have very different performance styles compared with the Warblers." Isaac argued.

"Yes, it's supposed to be a scare and nothing more." Aiden agreed.

"Wait a second, guys, that's not the Warblers' set list." Stiles spoke up.

"How comes? You told us yourself."

"Yes, it was, until I left and no one in the Warblers have the vocal range and quality of Angel to sing that duet anymore. They must have changed the set list."

"Not necessarily. _I'll Cover You_ could easily be sang as a solo, like the reprise version of it in the musical." Lydia objected.

"Not that it matters anyway, they have performed so many great songs that they could draft out a new set list from their repertoire in no time." Stiles said.

They were interrupted by Mr. Hale walked into the choir room.

"Well guys, today you should be writing original songs, and by the end of the week I expect at least two songs, okay? Now it's up to you." And then he just marched out of the door.

"Oh, how I miss Dalton." Stiles muttered.

"The Warblers don't even have a faculty advisor or anything like that." Lydia retorted.

"I'm talking about teachers in general. Dalton teachers are much more responsible, at least they would never just walk out during the class."

"And look who's back at the hellhole voluntarily." Lydia snarked.

"Alright you two, I get that you missed out on countless fighting sessions of yours while someone's at Dalton, so you have this urgency to make up for that by fighting constantly, but could you at least delay that until later?" Scott placed himself between the two rivals.

"It's not like we have anything to do right now." Stiles protested.

"We do, actually." Jackson replied as he stood in front of the group, "We have to check our progress, allocate the remaining tasks and examine any finished songs. Speak of which, anyone actually finished a song?"

"Actually I..." Stiles spoke up.

"I know. I saw you." Jackson dismissed him, "What about the others?"

"Our song is not finished yet." Aiden said.

"Yeah, Jax, give us two days more we'll give you a perfect song." Ethan continued.

"I have one." Malia said as she handed a stack of paper to Jackson, who scanned through the song hastily.

"Thank you very much, Malia, but I have to say your song is not exactly what we're looking for for Regionals." Jackson signed and returned Malia's song. Stiles could only guess what she wrote, probably about that ancient oak on the edge of the town?

"My song is not finished as well, because of a certain someone." Lydia glared at Jackson.

"Do we have any other songs?" Jackson questioned again, ignoring Lydia. The remaining ones exchange a few looks before Allison spoke up.

"No." She reported.

"So, only Stiles managed to write two original songs." Jackson concluded.

"That's because you won't let me finish my song!" Lydia hissed.

"I don't need you to sing a song about a British lizard in archaic Latin!" Jackson hissed back.

"Shouldn't we like, continue?" Kira stepped in again.

"Right. So Stiles, I know you printed out copies of your music because I saw you doing so. Would you mind giving everyone a copy?"

"You think I printed a dozen copies for myself?" Stiles snarked as he allocated the sheet music. The others quickly flipped through the pages to examine the songs.

"The songs are pretty good." Lydia commented, albeit quite reluctantly, "Especially the second one."

"Yeah." Isaac agreed, "I never knew you are such a talented songwriter, Stiles."

"The songs are definitely suitable for our set list." Aiden said.

"And written by Theodore Raeken." Malia said with hints of excitement, "His name is on every page besides the first. You must love your wolf so much to name a song after him, Stiles."

"Stiles, did you really write this?" Lydia questioned with suspicion.

"Okay, I only wrote the first song, apparently Theo wrote the second."

"Did your boyfriend actually give you the permission to sing it as a NDs competition song?" Ethan asked seriously.

"Yeah, we don't want the Warblers to accuse us for stealing their song." Isaac agreed.

"Actually, I have his permission, but not exactly obtained in a usual way...

_"So you would be singing original songs."_

_"Exactly. Now I have one song in my mind already. I kinda want to write another, but I also want to leave the chance to others."_

_"Well, you have to choose the best two or three among those submitted songs, so there's no harm writing more." Theo hummed, "I may have something for you. As a reference, maybe." He quickly forwarded a file to Stiles from his phone, who opened it eagerly._

_"You wrote a song?" Stiles asked in shock._

_"It's nothing impressive, just an ordinary original song."_

_"Don't be modest, it's a good one."_

_"Why thanks." Theo blushed slightly._

_"So could I rewrite it into a group number?" Stiles smirked and moved his body on top of Theo's._

_"Sure. You could do anything to this song, even sing it yourself." Theo replied absentmindedly._

_"You are..." Kiss "...the best..." Kiss "... boyfriend..." Kiss "...ever!" Intense kiss._

"Wait a second, you, Theodore Nikephorus Warbler, mastermind manipulator, was manipulated." Sebastian laughed, "This is just outstanding."

"First, that's not my last name; second, shut up." Theo growled.

"So at least we can be sure that they would be doing original songs."

"Stiles told me himself. Also, I followed Malia Tate's Instagram, and she just posted a picture of their original songs' sheet music."

"Also I want to ask, could we be sure that Stilinski was a spy?" Sebastian asked.

"Even though an endearing one, he was indeed a spy." Theo confirmed.

"And how comes he gave his teammates wrong information regarding our set list?"

"That's called loyal to your partner, Sebastian, look it up."

"Should we be concerned by you fraternising with the enemy?" Logan suddenly asked, "Especially when our opponents have little regards for the integrity of show choirs."

"If we're not dating you wouldn't have known their plan to sing original songs." Theo pointed out, "Also, it's not like anyone could actually copy us."

"Yeah, of course, they don't have the talents to sing a cappella." Sebastian agreed, "Any trained ear could tell how awful Vocal Adrenaline was in their little video."

"I should say our chance of winning is high."

"That's not an viable excuse to slack off during our rehearsal. Return to your choreographing, Sebastian. Let's try the harmonies again, Theo." Logan growled.

* * *

_Is our deal still on, Theo Warbler?_

_Of course._

_If he and she meet properly it will be the end of the world._

_There's a change of plan._

_Really? Tell me more._

_I figured that instead of deliberately forcing them to avoid each other and arousing their suspicion, we could create a scenario in which they can't meet in the first place._

_Since we both agree that he is harder to control than she is, I'll try to keep her in the green room._

_I'll have to seek help from Scott, but don't worry, he's not nearly as smart as to figure out my true intentions._

_Meanwhile I will be out in the main hallway with Stiles and hopefully Jackson to lock him into a verbal sparring match._

_Isn't this plan much better?_

_Theo? Say something complimentary please?_

_Theo, are you still here?!_

_Sorry, I was distracted._

_A certain someone is yelling into his phone in French._

_Oh._

_Wait, what?_

_He's close to you? Then you must stop texting me like right now._

_How comes you are so incautious?_

_I'm extremely cautious. He's actually half a room away from me, just yelling very loud that is._

_Still, my point stands._

_You can't let him know anything about this._

_I'm not stupid._

_Wait, he's off the phone, gotta go Lydia._

_Well, goodbye for now, Theo Warbler._

Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder. Theo quickly locked his phone and turned towards the intruder.

"Who are you texting?"

"Stiles." Theo lied, "And who were you calling, Sebastian?"

"My dearest brother Reginald of course." Sebastian replied with a huff, "Could you believe him? He want to come to Regionals."

"But isn't the competition tomorrow?"

"Exactly. And he's still in Paris as we speak. That's why he's annoying, I have no time to deal with him now."

"You have to deal with him sooner or later." Theo pointed out, "You can't expect your own brother to leave you alone."

"True. I wish it's later though." Sebastian sighed, "Now don't we have work to do?"

"Indeed, our final rehearsal should start in..."

The dark oak double door opened to reveal a group of Warblers stepping into the commons.

"Zero minute."

* * *

The hallway of McKinley was now filled with people. It's a rare sight for a Saturday.

Ethan and Aiden was traveling through a sea of show choir members, their friends and families and random audiences, occasionally greeting someone they know.

"Aiden! Ethan!" One member of Vocal Adrenaline called.

"Mason! So how does it feel to be on the top as a freshman?" Ethan grinned.

"Pretty sure it's not as good as what you felt last year. Speak of which, I want to ask you something, for the sake of being teammates for less than a month."

"Spill, then." Aiden said, "We will answer everything we could."

"Now that Coach Douglas resigned, could you please come back to Carmel and lead us again?"

"Our reputation in Carmel was ruined already, even if you win the Regionals we can't and won't come back." Ethan replied firmly.

"Somehow Carmel doesn't feel like home anymore." Aiden added.

"I understand, but... let's just say we're nearly as good. We need you now."

"Aiden, you're talking with your friend back from Carmel, I suppose." Lydia suddenly appeared besides them, with Stiles and Jackson following her.

"Guys, this is Mason Hewitt, Vocal Adrenaline's new front man." Ethan introduced.

"Lydia Martin, co-captain and female lead of New Directions."

"Jackson Whittemore."

"Mie... Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

The newcomers quickly introduced themselves.

"So what are we talking about here?" Lydia questioned.

"Oh, nothing serious actually, just talking about stories from last year." Aiden said.

"Mind if I join in? I'm honoured to meet the new lead soloist of Vocal Adrenaline. Maybe we could sing a duet together later."

"I can't see why not." Mason replied cautiously, "And what about you two? You could join us as well if you like."

"No, thanks for inviting, but we actually have somewhere else to go." Jackson answered, "Pleasure meeting you, Mason."

"I could say the same." Mason smiled as Jackson and Stiles stepped away.

"Could you see her?" Stiles asked as soon as they moved out of the sight of Lydia.

"Yes, she's right... there. Tracy!" Jackson waved at the girl a few steps away.

"Oh my goodness, Jackson!" Tracy replied enthusiastically as she ran towards them, "And you, Stiles!"

"So nice to meet you again, Tracy. How's Vocal Adrenaline treating you?" Stiles replied.

"Well, I got a duet part in this competition, so I have to say pretty good." She said, "Rehearsals are basically nightmares of course, but in general I like singing with them."

"Wow, that's truly amazing, congrats!"

"And what about you, Stiles? I heard you transferred to Dalton?"

"Yeah, I did, but I transferred back. Everyone have somewhere they would fit in, and it took me leaving to know it's actually New Directions." Stiles answered truthfully.

"I'm glad you found it in the end." She smiled at him.

"Tracy! We're leaving!" Mason called from the other side of the crowd, cutting their conversation short.

"Coming, Mason!" She replied, then turned towards Jackson and Stiles, "My team is calling me, I have to go. Break a leg, guys."

"You too."

As Tracy disappeared in the crowd, Lydia reappeared besides them.

"Mason is a fun guy to talk with." She said, "But as one of our main opponents, his talent, schoolboy charisma and extensive knowledge in musical theatre post a serious threat."

"So you were actually spying...?" Stiles facepalmed.

"I will not waste any opportunity to know our enemies."

Stiles was about to retort when a familiar, meerkat-ish voice cut him off.

"Well, if it isn't Wilhelmina Rufus, Oliver Queer and Pseudo-Demetrius."

"Sebastian, we're here to wish them good luck, not to insult them." Theo said behind mentioned boy, with Logan trailing after him.

"Why am I even surprised?" Lydia shot back hotly, anger evident in her voice, "I can't believe I even expected you to have human decency, Sebastard. Considering your meerkat nature, actually I wonder could you understand me? I could retell that in vulgar French."

"Lydia, don't fall into his trap." Jackson whispered in her ear.

"No, thank you, since I don't know about vulgar French, but as for Metropolitan French, I rather not to see you slaughtering the most beautiful language in the world with your voice so loud that could shatter every window in the building." Sebastian smirked.

"Sebastian, we already agreed to be nice." Theo glared.

"Fine. Being nice sucks by the way." Sebastian mumbled.

"First things first, we're aware that some of you leaked our old set list. It didn't cause any actual harm, but we believe you should respect the integrity of the competition." Logan stated plainly.

"We're really sorry for that, it's a prank gone out of control." Jackson replied, "Although to be fair you broke into our rehearsal first."

"And then, Stiles, remember that once a Warbler, always a Warbler. If you need our help in anything, we'll not hesitate to help."

"Thank you guys so much. You're always my friends, for the record." Stiles replied warmly.

"So how's McKinley treating you now?" Sebastian asked mildly curious.

"You're looking at the main feature of the NDs' Regionals set list."

"Looking forward to your performance."

"You'll see soon enough." Stiles grinned in response.

"They are calling places, guys." Danny suddenly appeared besides them.

"We got to perform the first." Jackson explained to the Dalton students.

"The Warblers got the last." Theo replied, "So Vocal Adrenaline would go the second."

"That would give us a small edge over them, since it would be us who set the standards for the show, and you who have the freshest impression in those judges' minds." Lydia said, "Not that we need it, though."

"Anyway, we wish you a sincere good luck, New Directions." Logan said formally.

"We would like to say the same to you, thanks." Jackson replied on behalf of his team.

"See you later, Stiles?" Theo smiled warmly as the NDs begin to leave.

"Sure, see you later, Theo." Stiles returned the smile and walked away with his team.

"So..." Sebastian started but was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Excuse me? Are you the Warblers?"

"Yes, we are all Warblers. And who may you be?" Theo answered.

"Liam Dunbar. I'm a fan." The handsome stranger smiled.

"A fan?"

"I saw your performance at that restaurant in North Hills Mall. You were breathtaking." Liam said eagerly.

"Are you a freshman?" Theo asked out of curiosity.

"Do I look like a freshman?"

"I like you already." Sebastian smirked, "But yes, in fact, you do."

"Alright, you caught me, I am a freshman, for now." Liam laughed.

"You go to Carmel High, right? So you're a part of Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Ah, no. They didn't accept me. But my best friend Mason became their new lead, I'm here for his moral support."

"Why were you rejected, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course I don't. It's because the old coach disliked my voice. Really, I know I can sing, one of the Steiner twins told me such, but that coach, he chose the members on his own preferences only. Our new coach haven't hold any public audition so she's currently undetermined."

"Wow. That's just a whole new level of messed up." Sebastian replied dryly.

"Truth to be told, I'm considering transferring to Dalton next year." Liam said, "Carmel is not for people like me, even if there's Mason, I'm still not as happy as I like to be."

"I'm certain that Dalton and the Warblers would welcome you with open arms." Theo said warmly.

"Theo, Logan, Sebastian, we should get ready in the waiting room." Jeff approached the group, interrupting their conversation.

"I thought we'll be performing the last, there's plenty of time left." Logan turned towards Jeff.

"Yes, but apparently Nolan want us to prepare in advance so that we could see the other teams' performances."

"There's no need to diminish our morale right before the competition." Theo argued.

"You won't." Liam chimed in, "I saw Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal, they won't post a threat to you at all. After their legends left for McKinley, their performances became much less brilliant. Not to mention their new coach seemed to know nothing about vocal arts."

"And we already know the NDs' ability. It's a perfect chance to analyze both groups." Jeff added.

"Right. Let's go before Nolan drive everyone insane." Logan began to walk away.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your group. See you later." Liam said as he took a step back.

"Maybe I'll see you soon in Dalton." Theo waved him goodbye.

"Break a leg." Liam smiled before he disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

"Hey. Break a leg." Moments before their performance, Ethan found Jackson in the backstage.

"Last time you told me you love me." Jackson replied without turning his head.

"I'm sorry, Jax, and I still..."

"Save it, Ethan." Jackson cut his ex-boyfriend off, "Now if you excuse me, we have a competition to win." He rose from his seat and walked towards Lydia.

Ethan wanted to say more, but it was this moment the host announced the beginning of the competition.

"Our first group of performers today, let's welcome New Directions from McKinley High!" The host declared.

The New Directions marched onto the stage and stood in a formation with Stiles in the front. The background music started and their first original song began.

( **Jackson** , _Stiles_ , New Directions)

_I can't stay here_  
_I am not the one who runs and hides_  
_Afraid of what could be_  
_And, I will go there_  
_I need time, but know that things are_  
_Always closer than they seem_  
_Now I'll do more than dream, yeah_

_I'm gonna fly_  
_Gonna crash right through the sky_  
_Gonna touch the sun_ **(Touch the sun)**  
_Show everyone_ **(Show everyone)**  
_That it's_  
_**All or nothing**_  
_**All or nothing**_

 _ **This is my life**_  
_**I'm not gonna live it twice**_  
_There's no in-between_ **(No in-between)**  
_Take it to extremes_ **(To extreme)**  
_'Cause it's_  
_**All or nothing**_  
_**All or nothing**_  
_Or nothing at all_

 **I can't give up**  
**Can't just let it burn**  
**And watch the fire**  
**I started turn to dust** _(Yeah...)_

_**And now, please don't judge me** _  
_**Take my hand and say** _  
_**You'll always wish me well** _  
_**And send me luck** _  
_**'Cause that would** _  
_**Be enough, yeah!** _

_**I'm gonna fly** _  
_**Gonna crash right through the sky** _  
_Gonna touch the sun_ **(Touch the sun)**  
_Show everyone_ **(Show everyone)**  
_That it's_  
_**All or nothing** _   
_**All or nothing** _

**_'Cause this is my life_**  
**_I'm not gonna live it twice_**  
_There's no in-between_ **(No in-between)**  
_Take it to extremes_ **(To extreme)**  
_'Cause it's_  
_**All or nothing**_  
_**All or nothing**_  
_**At all!**_ (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
_**Nothing can stop us now**_ (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
_**There was never a shadow of doubt**_

 _(That)_ **I'm** _(I'm)_ **gonna fly** _(Gonna fly!)_  
**Gonna crash right through the sky**  
_Gonna touch the sun_ **(Touch the sun)**  
_Show everyone_ **(Show everyone)**  
_That it's_  
_**All or nothing**_  
_**All or nothing**_

 _ **'Cause This is my life**_  
_**I'm not gonna live it twice**_  
_There's no in-between_ **(No in-between)**  
_Take it to extremes_ **(To extreme)**  
_'Cause it's_  
_**All or nothing**_  
_**All or nothing**_  
_**At all**_ (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
_**Yeah!**_ (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
_**'Cause it's all or nothing** _(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

 _At all!_  
_Nothing at all!_ (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
_Yeah_  
**_All or nothing_ **  
**_All or nothing_ **  
**_At all!_ ** (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
**_All or nothing_ **

The crowd gave them a standing ovation. The NDs meanwhile arranged into another formation for their second song.

The cheers slowly faded away and the music started again.

 **Aiden and Ethan (with Lydia):**  
Have you ever felt like you woke up  
(On the wrong side of your heart)  
Has it ever felt like it's broken  
(Like the world tore it apart)

 **Danny:**  
Have you felt so weak,  
You could hardly stand

 **Danny with Lydia:**  
Like if you ever fell  
You could never tell  
If you'd ever get back up again

 **Allison and Scott:**  
I know it's hard to do,  
But I think you can make it,  
Cause I know we can take it

 **Stiles:**  
Baby we will...

 **Stiles with New Directions:**  
Rise  
We are young we are the dreamers we will fly  
When the world will not believe us,  
We will rise above the ashes  
Before this whole life passes us by  
You and I, we will rise

 **Isaac (with Kira):**  
It's difficult to try to stay awake  
(When you walk a tired path)  
And there are moments when it's easier to take  
(The road that leads you back)

 **Stiles:**  
I'm not the first to say it,  
And I won't be the last,  
But I want to remind you,  
I'm there it's time to hold on  
You're stronger than that

 **Lydia (with Jackson):**  
But when it gets too tough to   
Find my (way home),  
And I'm stupid enough to   
Try and find it (alone)

 **Jackson (Lydia):**  
When it feels like there is nothing I can do  
(There's nothing I can do)  
But give up

 **Jackson (with Lydia):**  
(I look up, thank God I have you to tell me)  
I know it's hard to do,   
But I think you can make it  
(Cause I know we can take it,  
Yeah baby we will)

 **Erica and Stiles with New Directions:**  
Rise  
We are young we are the dreamers we will fly  
When the world will not believe us,  
We will rise above the ashes  
Before this whole life passes us by  
You and I, we will rise

 **Stiles:**  
Oh we will...  
We will rise!

 **Malia and Stiles with New Directions (Allison):**  
Rise  
We are young we are the dreamers we will fly (We are the dreamers!)   
When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!)  
We will rise above the ashes  
Before this whole life passes us by  
You and I, we will

Rise  
We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah)  
We are the dreamers we will fly  
(Woah yeah!) When the world will not believe us,  
We will rise above the ashes  
(Before this short life passes us by)  
You and I

 **Lydia and Jackson:**  
We will rise

 **Allison with New Directions:**  
We will rise  
We will rise

 **Lydia:**  
We will rise!

 **Danny with Stiles and New Directions (Jackson):**  
We will rise above the ashes  
(We will rise above!)  
Before this whole life passes us by  
(Oh yeah!)

 **Lydia, Stiles, and Jackson with New Directions:**  
You and I, we will rise 

The crowd shot up to their feet and cheered the performers enthusiastically. After the applause died down a little, the NDs bowed and left for their choir room.

"Well, we've done our parts, let's just see what others have to offer." Jackson said as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

"Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High!"

The crowd roared as the host announced the next performing team.

The returning champion soon stood in formation on the stage and the background music started playing. Stiles tensed up, preparing for the inevitable showcase of their vocal and physical acrobatics.

But when Tracy and Mason began to sing, Stiles instantly knew their performance wouldn't be as perfect. Don't get him wrong, their voices were smooth, their choreography was mesmerising, their performance would be another golden standard for show choirs...

If only their song was actually a male-female duet.

"Are they for real?" Stiles whispered in aghast.

Somehow the trademark Vocal Adrenaline grand dance lost it's usual magic. The whole performance was a bit off, in a sense.

The song finished and the crowd clapped again, but they were not nearly as enthusiastic as before.

Stiles turned his head back towards where the Warblers sat, but he only saw fifteen empty seats. The Warblers slipped away already.

_"I can't stand this anymore. They're an insult to Larson."_

_"Which Larson?"_

_"How many Larsons do you know?"_

_"Logan... You still haven't seen_ Something Damaged _, right?"_

Vocal Adrenaline bowed and left the stage and the light in the auditorium turned on again. By now, Stiles was pretty sure what went wrong.

Whoever chose _I'll Cover You_ for them must be a complete idiot.

"I kinda feel sorry for them." Allison stated, "Their voices are beautiful, it's not their fault that my aunt know nothing about show choir."

Oh, right, their coach, also known as Allison's maternal aunt. She's not idiotic though, just downright crazy.

"I think we have a great chance winning this!" Aiden said with excitement.

"Screw that, we are winning this!" Scott all but yelled.

"Not so fast, comrades." Lydia suddenly piped up, "There's still the Warblers."

* * *

"Now let's give a round of applause to the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

After the applause died down, the whole auditorium went dark except for a single spotlight, illuminating the center of the lower stage.

Several seconds later, soft a cappella music gradually started in the background as a lean muscular silhouette stepped into the light, his Dalton uniform as perfect as ever, bright cyan eyes shining through the auditorium, beautifully coiffed hair burning like fire under the intense lighting.

Facing the microphone in front of him, Theo Raeken could only do one thing, that is to sing.

( _Theo_ , **The Warblers** )

 _There was a time when we were down and out_  
_There was a place when we were starting over_  
_We let the bough break, we let the heartache in_  
_Who's sorry now?_  
  
_There was a world when we were standing still_  
_And for a moment we were separated_  
_And then you found her, you let the stranger in_  
_Who's sorry now, who's sorry now?_  
  
_What, what kind of fool_  
_Tears it apart?_  
_Leaving me pain and sorrow_  
_Losing you now wondering why_  
_Where will I be tomorrow?_  
  
_Forever more that's what we are to be_  
_Without each other_  
_We'll be remembering when_  
  
_There was a time when we were down and out_  
**(We cried)**  
_There was a place when we were starting over_  
**(We lied)**  
_We let the bough break, we let the heartache in_  
_Who's sorry now, who's sorry now?_  
  
_What, what kind of fool?_  
**(What, what kind of fool)**  
_Tears it apart_ **(tears it apart)**  
_Leaving me pain and sorrow_  
_Oh! Losing you now, how can I win?_  
_Where will I be tomorrow?_

The background light slowly lit up, dimly illuminating the other Warblers several feets behind Theo, singing backup for him.

_Was there a moment when I cut you down, no_  
_Played around, what have I done, I only apologize_  
_For being as they say, the last to know_  
_It has to show_  
_When someone is in your eyes_  
  
**(What, what kind of fool?)**  
_What kind of fool_  
**(Tears it apart)**  
_Tears it apart_  
**(Leaving me pain and sorrow)**  
_Leaving me in pain and sorrow_  
_Oh, losing you now_  
**(Losing you now)**  
**(How can I win?)**  
_How can I win?_  
**(Where will I be tomorrow?)**  
_Where will I be tomorrow?_  
  
**(What, what kind of fool?)**  
**(Tears it apart)**  
_Tears it apart_  
**(Leaving me pain and sorrow)**  
_Pain and sorrow_  
**(Losing you now)**  
_Losing you now_  
**(How can I win?)**  
_How can I win?_  
**(Where will I be tomorrow?)**  
_Where will I be tomorrow?_  
  
_Forever more that's what we are to be_  
_Without each other_  
_We'll be remembering when..._

The song ended with a moment of silence. Then a few heartbeats later everyone in the audience stood up and started clapping.

Stiles was shocked to say at least. The song was flawless, Theo himself was flawless, the way he performed the song was flawless. He even saw Lydia wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, that would be a excellent blackmail material if Stiles wasn't tearing up himself.

"He's like a Greek god in a blazer." Said a random stranger a row behind him, and he can't agree more.

Back on the stage, Theo bowed and introduced the Warblers. Then as the stage was lit up again, the Warblers moved to form a new formation and another song began in a cappella.

In the front of the group stood Logan Wright, who sang the first verse.

 **Logan:**  
Oh, don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
She said "you're holding back"  
She said

The Warblers crowded around the soloist and sang the following lines alternatively under the lead of Niff.

 **Niff with The Warblers:**  
Shut up and dance with me

 **Logan:**  
This woman is my destiny  
She said

 **Niff with The Warblers:**  
Ooh, ooh  
Shut up and dance with me

The Warblers split into two wings to reveal Theo in the very back of the stage, began to sing his verse.

 **Theo:**  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty  
Dirty little freaks

 **Theo with The Warblers:**  
Won't you come on and, come on and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and, come on  
Raise your glass

 **Logan with The Warblers:**  
We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical  
Kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together

 **Logan:**  
She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

 **Logan (Niff with The Warblers):**  
Oh, don't you dare look back (Oh, don't you dare look back)  
Just keep your eyes on me (Just keep your eyes on me)  
She said "you're holding back"  
She said "shut up and dance with me" (Shut up and dance with me)  
This woman is my destiny  
She said  
Ooh, ooh (Ooh, ooh)  
Shut up and dance with me (Shut up and dance with me)  
Ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh  
Shut up and dance with me (Shut up and dance with me)

 **Theo with The Warblers:**  
Slam, slam  
Oh, hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand  
Wish you'd just freak out  
Can't stop  
Coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
Why so serious?

 **Logan (Theo with The Warblers):**  
Oh, don't you dare look back (slam, slam, oh, hot damn)  
Just keep your eyes on me (what part of party don't you understand)  
She said you're holding back (wish you'd just freak out)  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny (can't stop, coming in hot, I should be locked up)  
She said (right on the spot)  
Ooh, ooh (it's so on right now)  
Shut up and dance with me  
Ooh, ooh  
Shut up and dance with me

The Warblers retreated to the upper stage, leaving Theo, Logan and Sebastian in the front.

 **Theo:**  
Well done Logan  
We are mere moments from victory

 **Logan:**  
This is our night  
We are young

 **Sebastian:**  
We are brave

 **The Warblers:**  
We are  
The Warblers!

 **Logan with The Warblers (Sebastian with The Warblers):**  
Oh, don't you dare look back (oh)  
Just keep your eyes on me (I wanna dance with somebody)  
I said you're holding back (I wanna feel the heat with somebody)  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny (yeah, I wanna dance with somebody)  
She said  
Ooh, ooh  
Shut up and dance with me (with somebody who loves me)

The crowd roared with applause and cheers as the song ended. The enthusiastic standing ovation elapsed for nearly a minute.

The Warblers bowed gracefully, thanked the audiences and left the stage.

"Stiles? Are you alright? You're gaping." Ethan asked with concern.

"I think we're in a serious trouble now."

* * *

After the judges casted their votes, all three groups gathered on the stage, waiting for the judges to announce the results.

The Warblers stood as the right side of the stage, with New Directions to their left and Vocal Adrenaline further away.

"And now, it's time to reveal the final results of Midwestern Regional Show Choir Championship!" The host announced, "Let's see who actually win first. The first place belongs to..."

This is the moment when everyone held their breath, these few seconds felt like eternity stretched on, and then as the small envelope falling from the judge's hand, everything accelerated again, moving lips began to form words.

"The Warblers! Congratulations! You are going to New York!"

* * *

"Really, Corey, _BreadstiX_?" Josh questioned as the Warblers walked into the Italian restaurant.

"What? Don't you know that the waiters here are literally forbidden to not to bring you those bread sticks? And this place is close to McKinley."

"Point taken. I'd like to maim whoever placed the competition at 11 AM." Nick hummed as they found a table large enough for them.

"Let's have some free bread sticks first, I'm starving." Flint complained. The others quickly agreed and not before long a basket of bread sticks were gone.

The door suddenly swung open and in walked the New Directions with Stiles came in first.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"Because I already made a reservation, Stiles. And in case you haven't noticed, we need to eat to survive." Came Lydia's sarcastic voice.

"Maybe we should hide for a while." Reed whispered into Theo's ear.

"Guys, stop bickering." Scott said, "The Warblers are here."

"There's no need to hide anymore." Theo whispered back as Lydia marched towards their table.

"Well, look who's here, the one and the only Basileus Theodoros Gévaudanktonos Warbler." She greeted sarcastically.

"First, it's not exactly my first name; second, it's not my middle name; third, it's not my last name; finally, the Greek jokes need to stop, it's not funny anymore."

"What could we do for you, Miss Martin?" Jeff greeted.

"I demand satisfaction."

"You're questioning our honour?" Sebastian lifted an eyebrow.

"No, actually she means that although we've known each other for awhile, we never got a chance to sing any group numbers." Jackson replied as he pulled Lydia back.

"Charming as ever, I see." Sebastian smirked.

"I agree. Let's put the competition behind us, that's should not stand in our way of friendship." Nolan grinned at the NDs.

"How about an impromptu performance? Right here, right now." Stiles suggested.

"You're on, then." Theo smirked as he began to sing in a cappella.

( **Theo** , _Stiles_ , The Warblers & New Directions)

**It's late in the evening**  
**Glass on the side**  
**I've been sat with you**  
**For most of the night**  
**Ignoring everybody here**  
**We wish they would disappear**  
**So maybe we could get down now**  
**I don't wanna know**  
**If you're getting ahead of the program**  
**I want you to be mine, lady**  
**To hold your body close**  
**Take another step into the no-man's land**  
**For the longest time, lady**

**I need you darling**   
**Come on, set the tone**   
**If you feel you're falling**   
**Won't you let me know**   
**Oh, oh, uh-oh**   
**Oh, oh, uh-oh**

**If you love me**   
**Come on, get involved**   
**Feel it rushing through you**   
**From your head to toe**   
**Oh, oh, uh-oh**   
**Oh, oh, uh-oh**

_Sing_  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh  
_Louder_  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh  
_Sing_  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

**This love is a blaze**  
**I saw flames from the side of the stage**  
**And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days**  
**Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know**  
**But something to drink and maybe something to smoke**  
**Let it go until our roads are changed**  
**Singing we found love in a local rave**  
**No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say**  
**But I can just figure it out and hope and pray**

**I told her my name and said "It's nice to meet ya"**  
**And then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila**  
**I already know she's a keeper**  
**Just from this one small act of kindness I'm in deep**  
**If anybody finds out**  
**I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now**  
**Not sobering up we just sit on the couch**  
**One thing led to another, now she's kissing my mouth**

**I need you darling**   
**Come on, set the tone**   
**If you feel you're falling**   
**Won't you let me know**   
**Oh, oh, uh-oh**   
**Oh, oh, uh-oh**

**If you love me**   
**Come on, get involved**   
**Feel it rushing through you**   
**From your head to toe**   
**Oh, oh, uh-oh**   
**Oh, oh, uh-oh**

_Sing_  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh  
_Louder_  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh  
_Sing_  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

Can you feel it?  
_All the guys in here don't even wanna dance_  
Can you feel it?  
_All that I can hear is music from the back_  
Can you feel it?  
_Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand, darling_  
_ Before the beat kicks in again _

_Can you feel it?_  
_Ooh, ooh, oh_  
_Can you feel it?_  
_No, no, no, no, oh_

_I need you darling_   
_Come on, set the tone_   
_If you feel you're falling_   
_Won't you let me know_   
_Oh, oh, uh-oh_   
_Oh, oh, uh-oh_

_If you love me_   
_Come on, get involved_   
_Feel it rushing through you_   
_From your head to toe_   
_Oh, oh, uh-oh_   
_Oh, oh, uh-oh_   
_**Sing!**_

The song ended with laughter and cheers. The two groups merged together to chat with each other.

"You're perfect." Theo smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"Thanks, you are awesome as well." Stiles smiled back at him.

Come to think of it, Theo Raeken had a pretty awesome year. He became the lead vocalist of the Warblers, he lead the team to win Sectionals and then Regionals, he even found himself a loving boyfriend. There's only one thing left to accomplish.

He has a Nationals to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used or mentioned in this fic (in the order of them being sung):  
> Corner Of The Sky from Pippin  
> Beautiful City from Godspell  
> Burning Up by Madonna  
> Stand by Lenny Kravitz  
> Live While We're Young by One Direction  
> All Or Nothing by Glee Cast  
> Rise by Darren Criss/Glee Cast  
> I'll Cover You from Rent  
> What Kind Of Fool by Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb  
> Shut Up And Raise Your Glass from Moulin Rouge! The Musical (Lyrics slightly altered)  
> Sing by Ed Sheeran  
> 


End file.
